Happy Ending
by pretty boy on fire
Summary: Mungkin di film belum tentu ada happy ending. Tetapi dalam kehidupan nyata, pasti ada happy ending. HunHan Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy


**Happy Ending**

**Main Cast : - Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun**

**Category: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, BL**

**.**

**.**

_Mungkin di film belum tentu ada happy ending. Tetapi dalam kehidupan nyata, pasti ada happy ending._

Minggu pagi yang dingin di Seoul. Jalanan ditutupi tumpukan salju. Angin dingin yang berlalu menusuk tubuh seorang pria bernama Luhan yang sedang berjalan. Ia mengenakan mantel yang begitu tebal ditambah dengan syal yang melilit di lehernya. Ia sedang berjalan menuju sebuah kafe yang biasa ia datangi dekat apartemennya.

Saat ia membuka pintu kafe tersebut, tidak terdengar suara apapun. Tentu saja, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan juga jalan tertutupi salju yang membuat orang-orang pasti malas keluar rumah.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Tak lama, seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi, anda mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu dengan wajah datar.

"Pagi. Maaf, sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Apa kau karyawan baru?" Sang pelayan yang mendengar pertanyaan dari sang pembeli memutar bola matanya. Saat ini ia sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Jadi, ia sangat cepat-cepat mengakhiri percakapan yang tidak bermutu ini.

"Iya, aku adalah karyawan baru disini. Jadi, apa yang mau anda pesan?" Ulang pelayan tersebut.

"Oh.. Sehun. Nama yang bagus." Ucap Luhan sambil sedikit menyipitkan matanya melihat _name tag_ yang digunakan Sehun.

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya kau tidak berminat memesan apapun. Jadi, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa mendatangi meja kasir dan katakan padaku. Karena pagi ini hanya aku yang bertugas." Sehun melemparkan senyum paksa lalu beranjak pergi dari meja tersebut. Namun, tangannya ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin memesan kopi espresso." Sehun langsung berhenti dan menatap ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan tajam. Lalu menuliskan pesanan Luhan dan beranjak pergi.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, datanglah ke meja kasir. Terima kasih." Sehun segera pergi ke belakang dan membuatkan pesanan Luhan. Saat ia akan membawakan kopi tersebut, tiba-tiba Luhan datang ke meja kasir.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Sehun malas.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku mengobrol?"

"Aku sedang bekerja sekarang."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang aku harus kesini jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu dan lagipula sekarang masih sepi."

"Aku sedang malas berbicara dengan siapapun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Luhan mengambil handphonenya dari saku mantel lalu menekan nomor.

"Siapa yang ingin kau telpon?"

"Manajermu."

"Hhh.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomornya, eoh? Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Itu." Luhan menunjuk sebuah papan yang bertuliskan, _Kami melayani dengan ramah. Jika ada karyawan yang tidak ramah, anda bisa menghubungi kami di nomor berikut_.

Sehun melihat ke arah papan tersebut. Ia langsung menarik handphone Luhan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu mengobrol." Ucap Sehun malas. Mereka pun menuju meja yang tadi Luhan tempati. Namun, sebelum itu, Sehun membuat segelas bubble tea untuknya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada bosan.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin kita berkenalan dulu. Aku Xi Luhan." Sehun memutar bola matanya sambil menyedot bubble teanya.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku. Jadi, lebih baik aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku."

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau masih pelajar."

"Ya begitulah. Aku pelajar 2 SMA yang sedang mengambil kerja paruh waktu."

"Kenapa kau mengambil kerja paruh waktu? Bukankah kau masih terlalu muda?"

Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Kenapa aku harus menceritakan alasan aku bekerja disini kepada orang yang belum 10 menit kukenal?"

Luhan terdiam mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin lebih akrab denganmu. Itu saja, kelihatannya kau tipikal orang yang menyenangkan."

"Maaf Luhan-ssi, aku tidak suka akrab dengan siapapun, aku tidak punya teman sama sekali, dan aku bukanlah orang yang menyenangkan, jelas?"

"Apa kau menilai dirimu sendiri seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mengenal diriku sendiri lebih dari orang lain."

"Bagaimana jika kau salah menilai dirimu sendiri?"

Sehun yang semakin malas mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Luhan langsung berdiri.

"Luhan-ssi, apa kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan selain menanyai pertanyaan yang tidak jelas kepada orang yang baru kau kenal?"

"Dari awal aku sudah berkata bahwa aku hanya ingin akrab denganmu, Sehun-ssi."

"Tapi aku tidak berniat akrab denganmu, jelas?" Sehun segera meninggalkan Luhan yang masih duduk di kursinya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya tersebut. Kenapa disaat ia sedang dilanda masalah yang berat, datanglah seseorang yang hanya menambah masalahnya.

**.**

**.**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya akibat suara berisik yang dari luar kamar. Orangtuanya, hampir setiap hari bertengkar, entah karena apa Sehun tak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa ayahnya yang pernah ia lihat suatu kali sedang berada di bar dengan seorang wanita dan ibunya yang juga pulang malam dengan mabuk-mabukan.

Ia segera mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, ia segera cepat-cepat mengenakan seragamnya dan memakai headset. Saat ia keluar dari kamar, dilihatnya orangtuanya yang masih bertengkar.

"Sehun!" Panggil ayahnya. Namun ia pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan ayahnya dan segera keluar dari rumah. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan kedua orangtuanya. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

Saat sampai di sekolah, keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda. Tatapan sinis dari para siswa yang sudah mencap-nya sebagai anak nakal. Bahkan ia tidak memiliki satu teman pun.

"Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun!" Panggil seonsaengnim saat dilihatnya Sehun sedang tertidur di mejanya.

Sehun terbangun dan melihat banyak pasang mata melihat ke arahnya, juga sang seonsaengnim.

"Oh Sehun! Sekarang juga keluar dari kelasku!" Sehun yang kesal, segera mengambil tasnya dan maju ke depan.

"Tidak usah disuruhpun aku akan keluar dari kelas ini, bahkan sekolah ini!" Sehun segera keluar kelas dan membanting pintu kelasnya. Ia berjalan ke arah atap gedung sekolah. Disana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tempatnya biasa menenangkan diri dari masalah-masalahnya. Disinilah ia merasa seakan tidak memiliki beban hidup apapun.

Sudah hampir sore, namun Sehun masih terpaku pada langit yang sedari tadi ia lihat sambil tiduran. Ia lalu duduk dan mengambil suntikan dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia menyuntikkannya pada lengan kanannya sambil menahan sedikit sakit.

Setelah itu, ia turun dari atap sekolah. Saat melewati koridor, ternyata sudah sepi. Ia segera keluar sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup.

Ia sampai di sebuah bar saat matahari sudah tidak menampakkan diri. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam bar tersebut. Ruangan gelap dengan musik yang sangat keras dan lampu kelap-kelip yang hanya menyinari ruangan tersebut. Orang-orang menari mengikuti irama musik dari ruangan tersebut.

Sehun sudah biasa datang ke tempat ini. Ia juga bekerja sebagai bartender disini. Belum sampai tengah malam namun sudah banyak orang yang mabuk karena alkohol.

"Hai manis.. Mari temani aku.." Ucap seorang pria sambil menarik tubuh Sehun. Jari Sehun bermain dibagian bawah pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak punya waktu bermain denganmu." Ucap Sehun lalu mendorong pria tersebut yang sudah diyakininya seratus persen mabuk.

Sehun segera berganti pakaian lalu menuju meja bar dan menyiapkan minuman kepada para tamu yang datang.

"Kulihat tadi seorang namja mencoba menggodamu." Ucap seorang bartender yang memiliki tindik di telinganya yang sedang berdiri disamping Sehun.

"Haha, aku sudah biasa dengan namja-namja bodoh sepertinya, Kai." Kata Sehun sambil tertawa garing.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik." Ucap Kai sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apakah moodku pernah lebih baik dari ini, eoh?"

Kai hanya tersenyum garing.

"Sepertinya aku akan disini sampai besok pagi."

"Bertengkar lagi?"

"Apalagi selain itu, Kai."

"Aku kasihan melihatmu. Apa yang dipikirkan orangtuamu, sih?"

"Aku tidak butuh simpatimu, kau tahu itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

**.**

**.**

"Oh Sehun?" Panggil seorang pria yang melihat Sehun sedang mabuk di meja bar. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melihat wajah yang tidak terlalu asing baginya.

"Kau lagi, apa yang kau mau, eoh?" Tanya Sehun yang masih mabuk.

"Kau mabuk berat. Sebaiknya aku membawamu pulang." Luhan segera menarik tangan Sehun dari meja bar, namun Sehun memberontak.

"Yak! Aku tidak mau pulang!" Teriak Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan.

"Tapi kau sudah mabuk berat seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mau pulang! Hiks.." Sehun mulai menangis sesenggukan. Pipinya sudah sangat merah akibat efek dari alkohol yang terlalu banyak ia konsumsi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan membawamu ke tempatku saja, oke?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, Luhan langsung membawa Sehun ke mobilnya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Sehun berbicara sendiri sambil menangis.

"Appa! Kenapa kau begitu jahat kepada eomma?! Kau tega selingkuh darinya! Hiks.. Eomma! Kau juga kenapa selalu pulang malam dengan mabuk-mabukan?! Hiks.." Luhan yang sedang menyetir mendengar ucapan-ucapan Sehun merasa iba padanya. Ia menarik kepala Sehun ke dadanya.

"Aku kesepian, eomma! Hiks.."

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Luhan langsung membawa ke kamarnya. Namun saat ia ingin ke kasur, Sehun muntah. Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan Sehun dikasurnya dan melepas pakaian Sehun.

"Eomma! Hiks.." Sehun masih menangis saat Luhan menggantikan pakaiannya. Luhan lalu membuatkan secangkir teh untuk Sehun.

"Sehun.. Aku kesepian.. Hiks.. Aku lelah dengan kehidupanku yang seperti ini.. Hiks.. Sebaiknya aku mati saja.. Hiks.."

"Kau jangan bicara seperti itu. Masih banyak orang yang peduli padamu, kau tahu? Nah, sebaiknya minum ini dulu agar tidak terlalu pusing." Sehun segera menengguk seluruh teh yang diberikan Luhan.

"Sekarang kau berbaring disini. Aku akan tidur di sofa, oke?" Sehun mengangguk dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Setiap kali ia akan terlelap, Sehun tiba-tiba mengigau dan dengan cepat Luhan menenangkannya dengan mengelus kepala Sehun. Luhan sangat sedih melihat Sehun yang keadaannya sedang terpukul seperti ini. Bahkan saat tidurpun, rasanya beban hidup Sehun masih tertanam di wajahnya. Luhan mengecup kening Sehun. Tak lama, ia terlelap disamping Sehun.

** .**

**.**

Sehun terbangun. Kepalanya yang masih sangat pusing membuatnya agak sedikit meringis. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dimana ia berada? Dan ia agak kaget setelah melihat Luhan yang berada disampingnya sedang tertidur. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari kasur, namun kepalanya yang sakit membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Suara yang ditimbulkannya membuat Luhan terbangun. Luhan segera membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bergerak, Sehun."

"Tidak usah membantuku. Aku bisa sendiri." Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan.

"Semalam kau mabuk berat di bar. Lalu aku membawamu kesini." Luhan segera ke dapur membuat teh untuk Sehun.

"Lalu, bajuku?"

"Kau muntah saat kita baru datang. Jadi kugantikan pakaianmu semalam."

"K-kau yang menggantikan?"

"Tak usah kaget seperti itu. Aku tidak menggantikan celanamu, kok." Luhan membawa secangkir teh untuk Sehun.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Aish, minumlah. Aku yakin kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah meminumnya." Sehun mau tak mau meminum teh buatan Luhan. Dan memang benar, kepalanya yang tadi sangat sakit agak sedikit mulai menghilang.

"Dimana tasku?"

"Ada di meja itu. Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Luhan segera mengambil tas Sehun lalu memberikan kepadanya. Sehun kemudian mengeluarkan jarum suntiknya lalu menyuntikkannya di lengannya seperti biasa.

"Itu untuk apa?"

"Hanya vitamin biasa." Sehun memasukkan kembali jarum suntik tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Lalu ia berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi ke kafe. Aku harus bekerja."

"Kau mau kerja disaat tubuhmu masih sakit seperti ini?"

"Aku harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku sendiri."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh keluar tanpa seizinku!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak punya hak melarangku kemana aku akan pergi!"

"Aku berhak karena ini apartemenku."

"Tapi kau bukan siapa-siapaku Luhan-ssi!" Luhan menarik tubuh Sehun ke tubuhnya. Lalu ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Sehun kaget dengan perbuatan Luhan saat ini. Ia merasa ada getaran pada tubuhnya. Bibir Luhan yang agak basah menghangati bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Ia merasa sangat nyaman. Luhan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sehun.

"Apakah itu cukup?"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun tergagap. Ia agak bingung dengan perasaannya. Padahal mereka baru bertemu dua kali tapi Luhan sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Entah ia harus menolaknya atau tidak. Tetapi dengan tidak melepaskan bibirnya dari orang yang belum ia kenal sama sekali sudah menjadi penerimaan secara tidak langsung.

"Aku menyukaimu, Oh Sehun."

"Kau pasti bohong. Kita baru bertemu dua kali dan aku belum mengenalmu sama sekali. Mana mungkin kau bisa menyukaiku secepat itu?"

"Kalau aku bohong, semalam pasti aku sudah meninggalkanmu di bar yang tengah mabuk. Mungkin kalau kutinggalkan kau semalam, entah kau sekarang berada di hotel mana tanpa mengenakan busana." Sehun yang mendengar jawaban dari Luhan hanya terdiam. Luhan benar, mungkin jika semalam ia tidak bertemu Luhan pasti ia akan diperkosa oleh seseorang.

"Lagipula, kalau kau setelah bekerja nanti, kau mau kemana? Pulang ke rumah? Aku yakin kau pasti akan dipukuli oleh ayahmu." Sehun kaget dengan kalimat yang barusan dikeluarkan Luhan. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu masalah keluarganya.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Semalam kau menangis terus menerus. Kau mengatakan kepadaku kalau orangtuamu bertengkar terus. Aku tidak ingin kau menangis, Sehun. Aku ingin kau tersenyum. Mungkin aku belum mengenalmu seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi aku yakin, jika kau berada di sisiku, kau akan tersenyum." Luhan memeluk Sehun. Sehun terdiam. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya sekarang.

Selama ini ia tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Ia selalu menutup diri dari orang-orang. Menurutnya, tidak ada teman di dunia ini. Mereka mengetahui segalanya tentang kita. Karena sedekat apapun teman, ialah yang berpotensi menjadi musuh. Karena itulah ia memutuskan lebih baik tidak memiliki teman sama sekali.

"Aku tidak kuat.. Hiks.." Sehun mulai menangis di dada Luhan. Luhan mengelus kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

"Aku.. Aku ingin mati saja rasanya.. Hiks.. Aku benci orangtuaku.. Hiks.." Sehun memukul dada Luhan. Ia sangat emosi saat ini. Luhan mempererat pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Mereka begitu jahat padaku, Luhan.. Hiks.. Mereka.. Hiks.. Mereka lebih mementingkan diri mereka sendiri dibandingkan aku.. Hiks.. Lebih baik.. Hiks.. Aku mati saja.. Hiks.."

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, Sehun. Mereka peduli padamu, mereka sayang padamu, Sehun."

"Tidak, Luhan.. Hiks.. Mereka membenciku.. Hiks.. Aku tidak mau pulang, Luhan.. Hiks.."

"Iya-iya, kau tidak akan pulang. Kau akan disini bersamaku."

"Aku tidak mau pulang, Luhan.. Hiks.." Luhan memeluk Sehun semakin erat. Tak lama, Sehun kembali tertidur dalam pelukan Luhan.

Luhan membaringkan Sehun di kasurnya. Kemudian ia menuju ke dapur dan mengambil sebutir vitamin lalu meneguknya.

**.**

**.**

"Luhan, Luhan." Suara panggilan membangunkan Luhan dari tidurnya.

"Ah, ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Luhan duduk di sofa.

"Eumm.. Aku mau ke kafe. Bisa kau antarkan aku?"

"Kau mau apa kesana?"

"Aku mau beli bubble tea."

"Kau tidak membohongiku, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku ambil jaket dulu." Luhan beranjak dari sofa, lalu mengambil jaketnya di lemari.

Sesampainya mereka di kafe, mereka langsung memesan minuman dan menempati meja di dekat jendela.

"Jadi, kau saat ini kuliah?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi sekarang sedang libur. Kau besok harus sekolah, bukan?"

"Aku tidak mau ke sekolah. Disana aku kesepian, lagipula sudah kuputuskan bahwa aku akan berhenti sekolah saja."

"Aish, kenapa begitu? Kalau seperti itu kau tidak akan memiliki masa depan."

"Hmm, walaupun aku sekolah juga belum tentu aku akan sukses, bukan?"

"Tapi kau tidak boleh putus asa seperti itu."

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan masalahku."

Tak lama, pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Segelas espresso dan segelas bubble tea.

"Kau sepertinya sangat suka bubble tea, ya?"

"Iya, aku suka sekali. Dari dulu itu adalah minuman favoritku. Apalagi disaat aku sedang sedih, ia bahkan seperti temanku sendiri."

"Teman sendiri? Kau bilang kau tidak punya teman sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau katakan bahwa bubble tea seperti temanmu sendiri?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa aneh sekarang. Menumpahkan segala perasaanku pada seseorang. Ini sangat asing untukku." Sehun kemudian mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari tasnya juga dengan korek apinya.

"Kau merokok?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa memang?"

"Kau tidak boleh merokok mulai saat ini." Luhan langsung mengambil rokok yang akan dihisap oleh Sehun.

"Yak! Kau! Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau belum cukup umur, kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah biasa." Sehun mengeluarkan satu batang rokok lagi dari bungkusnya.

"Oh Sehun! Cukup!" Luhan mengambil satu bungkus rokok milik Sehun beserta koreknya. Kemudian Luhan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Xi Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku tidak ingin kau terjerumus dalam rokok, apalagi alkohol."

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku!"

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau ikut aku!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun keluar.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Mengantarmu ke rumah."

"Yak! Aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau pulang, jadilah pacarku sekarang juga!" Luhan menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam. Sehun masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Mungkin ia sekarang nyaman dengan Luhan, tetapi ia masih ingin mengenal Luhan terlebih dahulu.

Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia sangat menginginkan Sehun.

"Kau tahu, kan. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sehun." Sehun masih diam. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dalam pelukan Luhan. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari orang lain seperti ini. Bahkan orang tuanya tidak pernah memeluknya sama sekali karena mereka sibuk bekerja.

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu Sehun tinggal bersama Luhan di apartemen milik Luhan. Sampai saat ini ia masih tidak ingin pulang. Luhan sudah berkali-kali membujuknya pulang karena orangtua Sehun pasti sedang mencarinya saat ini. Sehun juga tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah.

"Sehunnie, sebaiknya kau pulang. Orangtuamu pasti sedang mencarimu." Sehun yang sedang menyeruput tehnya langsung terdiam.

"Luhan, sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Aku tidak ingin pulang. Lagipula aku yakin bahwa mereka tidak mencariku sama sekali."

"Aku tahu, tapi kau harus memberitahu mereka bahwa kau tinggal bersamaku." Sehun menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang ke rumah. Tapi hanya untuk mengambil barang-barangku saja dan aku mau kau mengantarku."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Pagar tinggi yang melindungi rumah tersebut tampak tidak diurus. Tanaman liar yang menghiasi halaman rumah itu juga mulai tumbuh.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Mereka pasti sedang berada di luar dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka." Sehun mengeluarkan kunci pintu rumahnya dari dalam tas. Saat pintu terbuka, bau alkohol tercium dengan sangat tajam.

"Siapa yang minum alkohol?"

"Kalau tidak eomma yang pulang mabuk-mabukan, mungkin appa dengan selingkuhannya itu." Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Ruang tamu yang sangat kotor dengan makanan dan botol-botol alkohol. Sehun membuka pintu kamar orangtuanya. Disana ada ibunya dan seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya sedang tertidur. Namun, ibunya terbangun dan melihat Sehun. Ia langsung keluar kamar.

"Sehun, kau kemana saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Haha lucu sekali. Kau dan appa tidak mencariku sama sekali."

"Aku dan appa mu baru saja menjalankan proses perceraian." Luhan yang mendengar kalimat dari ibu Sehun agak kaget. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya. Hal tersebut mungkin tidak penting baginya. Karena, mau orangtuanya bercerai atau tidak juga, mereka tidak akan pernah memikirkan dirinya.

"Pagi, ahjumma. Aku Xi Luhan, temannya Oh Sehun. Maafkan aku karena selama ini Sehun berada di apartemenku dan tidak memberitahumu." Ibu Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hak asuh jatuh kepadaku."

"Tidak perlu, eomma. Karena aku kesini hanya untuk mengambil barang-barangku dan memutuskan akan tinggal dengan Luhan saja." Sehun kemudian meninggalkan ibunya ke kamar diikuti dengan Luhan.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan tinggal denganku?" Luhan melihat-melihat foto-foto yang berada di dinding kamar Sehun. Foto Sehun pada saat masih kecil. Di foto itu ia selalu sendiri. Tidak ada kenangan foto dengan orangtuanya sama sekali.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak kuat berada dalam kehidupan orangtuaku. Bahkan mereka sekarang sudah bercerai. Jadi, sebaiknya aku tinggal denganmu saja." Sehun membereskan pakaian-pakaiannya dan membawa barang-barangnya.

"Tapi jika kau ingin tinggal denganku, aku akan memberimu syarat."

"Apa? Menjadi pacarmu?"

"Bukan itu. Kau tidak boleh bekerja paruh waktu dan setiap akhir minggu aku akan mengantarmu kesini. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

Sesuai permintaan Luhan, Sehun berhenti bekerja paruh waktu dan tiap akhir minggu Luhan akan mengantarnya ke rumah untuk sekedar bertemu ibunya. Hari-hari Sehun dengan Luhan begitu berwarna. Bahkan sekarang, Sehun tidak pernah mengonsumsi rokoknya lagi. Disaat Luhan sedang ada kuliah, Sehun dengan sabar menunggunya di apartemen. Dan saat Luhan pulang, mereka akan menonton dvd sampai pagi.

"Yak! Kenapa setiap film romantis selalu saja ada pemeran yang mati?" Itulah yang sering dikatakan Sehun setiap kali mereka selesai menonton dvd. Dan Luhan akan selalu menjawab.

"Kenapa kau selalu ingin merubah akhir sebuah film? Setiap film romantis, pasti akan ada yang mati agar ceritanya lebih dramatis."

**.**

**.**

"Sehun, kenapa bibirmu biru seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka sedang makan ice cream di sebuah food court.

"Ah, mungkin karena aku belum meminum vitaminku. Kau juga, bibirmu biru."

"Aku tidak kuat dengan makanan dingin seperti ice cream."

"Tapi wajahmu juga pucat, apa kau sakit?"

"Jjinjjayo? Mungkin aku kurang tidur."

"Luhan, kepalaku agak sakit." Sehun sedikit meringis karena tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Meskipun kepalanya sering sakit seperti ini, tetapi kali ini lebih parah.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah sakit." Luhan langsung membopong Sehun ke mobilnya. Dengan cepat ia membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit.

Hampir dua jam Luhan menunggu hasil dari dokter. Setelah dokter keluar, ia sangat terkejut. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Sehun memiliki penyakit tumor jantung. Seketika ia langsung menangis.

"Pagi." Suara Luhan menyapanya dipagi yang cerah ini.

"Pagi. Kau sudah tahu ada apa denganku?" Tanya Sehun yang kini terduduk di kasur rumah sakitnya.

"Kau hanya sakit kepala biasa. Itu karena kau jarang menyuntikkan vitaminmu, bukan?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku lelah. Dari kecil, orangtuaku mengatakan bahwa aku harus menyuntikkan vitamin itu ke dalam tubuhku setiap hari."

"Mungkin kau akan lebih lama tinggal disini. Kata dokter, kau masih harus menjalankan beberapa perawatan."

"Baiklah."

"Eumm, Sehun. Bolehkah aku meminta tiga permintaan?"

"Baiklah. Kau mau apa?"

"Ikutlah denganku." Luhan mengambil kursi roda yang sudah disiapkan rumah sakit agar para pasiennya bisa jalan-jalan.

Luhan membawa Sehun ke sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit tersebut. Ruangan tersebut sangat sepi. Disana terdapat sebuah piano berukuran besar. Luhan duduk di kursinya lalu memainkan sebuah lagu. Melodi sebuah lagu mellow memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Lagu yang dimainkan Luhan begitu lembut. Membuat Sehun seakan-akan terbang ke awan. Setelah lagu tersebut selesai, terdengar bunyi tepuk tangan di belakang Sehun. Beberapa pasien sedang berada di dekat pintu sambil tersenyum. Luhan membungkukkan badannya member hormat kepada para pasien tersebut.

"Permainanmu sangat bagus tadi." Luhan mendorong kursi roda Sehun di taman rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih. Dulu aku sering ikut les piano. Oh iya, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu lagi?"

"Apa?" Luhan kemudian menunjuk bibirnya. Kemudian Sehun mengecup lembut bibir Luhan.

"Terima kasih. Permintaanku yang terakhir nanti saja."

**.**

**.**

"Kita harus segera mencari donor jantung untuknya. Kalau tidak, ia tidak akan bisa hidup lebih lama."

"Bagaimana cara mencarinya, Dok?"

"Entahlah, harus ada orang yang memilki jantung yang sama dengan Sehun. Dan itu sangat langka." Dokter menyerahkan data-data untuk pendonor jantung Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang bisa mendonorkannya."

**.**

**.**

"Luhan, kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu?"

"Aku sepertinya kurang tidur lagi hari ini."

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku sampai bangun, Luhan. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Hanya saja kata dokter aku akan menjalankan operasi dua hari lagi."

"Iya aku tahu itu. Eumm Sehun, aku harus pergi ke kampus sekarang. Tunggu aku, ya. Selamat tinggal."

"Aish, kau ini. Kenapa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Seharusnya kan kau mengucapkan sampai bertemu nanti lagi. Ya sudah, annyeong."

Dua hari menuju operasi Sehun, Luhan tidak terlihat sama sekali. Ia sangat merindukan Luhan. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini mungkin ia mulai bisa menerima Luhan dalam hidupnya. Ia bertekad akan menerima cinta Luhan setelah ia menjalankan operasi ini.

Sampai operasi selesai pun, Luhan belum juga terlihat. Sehun juga masih harus dirawat selama seminggu. Seorang suster kemudian memberikan sebuah video tape kepada Sehun. Ia berkata bahwa video tape itu dari Luhan.

_Annyeong, Sehunnie…_

_Bagaimana kabarmu setelah operasi? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Maaf aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu saat operasi akan berlangsung. Bukannya aku tidak ingin, tetapi aku memang tidak bisa._

_Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku langsung jatuh cinta terhadapmu. Aku tahu, hidupku tidak akan lama lagi karena aku mengidap penyakit ginjal yang mematikan. Aku harus mendapatkan donor ginjal dari orang lain agar aku bertahan hidup._

_Saat aku tahu, ternyata kau memiliki penyakit jantung dan membutuhkan donor jantung. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja saat itu. Donor jantung untukmu sangatlah langka. Ternyata kita memiliki jantung yang sama. Aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendonorkan jantungku kepadamu._

_Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa berada di sisimu saat ini. Tapi aku berada dalam tubuhmu sekarang. Aku akan abadi bersamamu._

_Kau selalu ingin merubah akhir dari film romantis yang sering kita tonton bersama. Dan aku akan selalu mengatakan bahwa setiap film romantis, pasti ada yang mati agar filmnya lebih dramatis. _

_Aku mencoba merubah akhir dari film romantis yang kita mainkan. Tetapi ternyata tidak bisa. Diantara kita harus ada yang mati. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu mati, jadi kuputuskan agar aku yang mati saja._

_Permintaan terakhirku adalah.. Tetaplah bertahan hidup, aku akan selalu berada dalam dirimu._

_Paipai Sehunnie.._

Di akhir video, Sehun menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan rela mati demi dirinya yang sampai saat ini belum menerima cinta Luhan. Ia sangat terpukul dengan kematian Luhan. Rasanya ia ingin ikut bersama Luhan saja meninggalkan dunia yang begitu kelam baginya saat ini.

Sudah hampir seminggu Sehun dirawat dirumah sakit. Namun, keadaannya malah semakin memburuk. Setiap malam ia selalu memutar video tape dari Luhan dan berakhir dengan matanya yang bengkak di pagi hari akibat menangis semalaman. Ia juga tidak mau makan sama sekali.

Hingga pada hari terakhir Sehun dirawat, dokter mencoba membuatnya bertahan hidup. Namun, tubuhnya menolak jantung yang diberikan Luhan. Ia pun ikut mati bersama jantung Luhan.

_Mungkin di film belum tentu ada happy ending. Tetapi dalam kehidupan nyata, pasti ada happy ending._

**.**

**.**

**FF dengan pairing EXO yang kedua sekaligus dengan rated T^^ Author nyelesain ff ini dalam waktu kurang dari sehari. Maaf kalo gaje dan alurnya kecepetan-" RnR please^^**


End file.
